Loki's Punishment
by LoquaciousNonsense
Summary: 10 years after the battle of New York, Loki is sentenced to an unusual punishment that involves living on Earth as a human. Rated M for later content, this includes M/M, F/M and F/F.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempted at writing fan fiction and I hope to write many more!**

**It has been 10 years since the battle of New York and Loki has been imprisoned by his brother as punishment for his crimes. During this time Thor has been working on a way to strip Loki of all his power, to make him human. No one believes that Loki has truly changed and it is decided that the only way to test him is to send him to earth to live among humans. The story starts off when Loki awakens in his new home on earth. **

Loki moans aloud in his sleep, his bladder bursting to be relieved. His unconscious signalling to him that it's time to wake up and use the urinal next to his cot. Coming too slowly he lets out a long sigh, his chest rising and falling dramatically. The sun penetrates his eyelids, letting him know that it is daytime; another day of boredom awaits him.

"Sunlight?!" he exclaims, his eyes pop open as he sits upright. He does not recognise the room around him, the walls are no longer the dull grey he has become accustomed to and instead they're a sky blue. His cot is now a bed with a feather pillow to boot, a bookcase filled with paperbacks sits opposite him and a door adjacent to it. A big rectangular box sits near the end of his bed, the most peculiar of the objects in the room he now occupies.

His eyes scrunch up in puzzlement as he runs his hands down his bare chest, to find the only clothing he has are a pair of green shorts. He stands swiftly, analysing all he can see. Noticing the single sun in the sky, he plops down again, even more confused than before.

"Earth? My brother sends me to EARTH?!" his voice raising in volume, as he prepares to let out a scream, the door opens wide to reveal a lone woman carrying a tray.

"Ah, Mr Heim you're awake at last! You gave us all such a fright, arriving at that time of night. But don't worry, I have prepared everything to your specifications." Placing the tray down on the bed next to Loki, she smiles politely whilst speaking to him.

Loki stares up at the strange woman, her hair pulled up on the top of her head in a strange twist unknown to him, its colour a dirty blond setting off her pale skin. His attention switches to her eyes, the skin around them has become tight, the dark blue blaring out at him. She blinks and stands up straight, looking at him strangely, Loki realises that he has not replied.

"Why am I here? And who on Asgard are you?" he squints his eyes, letting his suspicion shine through. The young woman notices his discomfort, along with his rumpled hair and lack of clothes. She blushes realising her blunder.

"I am so sorry. I always forget to knock, please don't mention this to mum, I've been trying to show her that I can do this." She smiles pleadingly at him, with no response. "I'm Kate, you arrived around 4am this morning, it's understandable if you don't remember. You seemed a bit drunk and out of it last night. As to why you're here, I can't really give you an answer on that one. Some come to just relax and get back in touch with nature, others come to chill on the beach and go fishing. Unless of course you're the sort who needs to find yourself all over again, we get a lot of those. Your itinerary will be downstairs in the office." She smiles cheekily, trying to relax him.

Loki grabs at his hair, the young woman's – Kate's – language confusing him more.

"I am at some excursion resort where hu.. people come to relax? Is that right?" seeing that he does not understand fully, Kate becomes worried that maybe they have the wrong man.

"You are Mr Alfie Heim right? We've had this booking for about 6 months now, although you were meant to arrive tonight instead." Placing her hands on her hips, Kate now points suspicion onto Loki. She cannot let her mother find out she made such a mistake, forgetting to I.D a client is a big no-no. "And if you are not Alfie Heim I will kindly ask you to dress and leave sir." Kate hides a smile, proud that she just sounded so much like her mother when kicking punters out of their downstairs bar.

Loki looks towards the window, Alfie Heim? Why would his brother bother to give him such an absurd name? Kate notices the widening of Loki's eyes, presuming that he now remembers why and how he got here, she smiles.

"I am so sorry dear Kate, I believe I may have over did it with the liquor last night. If you could point me towards the cleaning facilities I will be most happy to get on with my day." He smiles politely, hoping that she will forget the incident.

"May I please see your I.D first sir, I will need to take a copy for our records." Kate smiles tightly, hoping the oaf hasn't misplaced it.

Loki's mouth drops open, he tries to remember where humans keep their credentials, if his brother even bothered to provide him with some. Maybe this is a sick game of Thor's, leave him stranded on earth to be tortured and starved by humans.

"If you could help me find my clothes, I will be pleased to show you my identification" he looks around the room pointedly. Kate sighs and walks towards the rectangular box.

"I believe I helped you store your belongings inside the wardrobe before you blacked out" opening up the doors she extracts the jacket and jeans Loki was wearing the night before, they smell of smoke and dirt.

Passing them to Loki, his hand touches hers, his skin is as cold as ice and Kate takes her hand back swiftly. Loki doesn't notice her reaction as he searches the pockets of his garments; he finds a small leather wallet in the jacket pocket and flips it open. A small picture of his face greets him and his name stands out in bold. Mr Alfie Heim. Handing the piece of plastic over to Kate, he smiles with relief, maybe his brother isn't hoping he gets tortured in this place.

"Thank you Mr Heim, I will leave you to eat your breakfast. The bathroom is a shared one unfortunately, but only with the gentleman staying in room 3. Feel free to explore as the activities you booked will not begin until tomorrow." Kate exits the room, closing the door softly behind her.

Loki lies back onto the bed and a laugh rumbles out of his chest.

"Why not go for Mr Asgard dear brother. Am I still unworthy of out home planet? Instead I am stuck with the reminder of Alf-Heim. Alfie, what a common human name."

Noticing the tray Kate brought in, Loki sits up and starts to eat his egg on toast, although now cold. The sun shines warmth into the room, giving it a cool glow that Loki enjoys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Starts where we left off in the previous chapter. WARNING: Sexual content.**

Having finished his breakfast, which was surprisingly good for human food, Loki went in search of the wash facilities that Kate mentioned. Stepping out into the hall, Loki found his door number to be 9, with number 3 just a door away, which made the room in between the two the bathroom.

Slipping inside he found it vacant and pristine. Humans used all the same facilities as his kind, although they were a lot plainer and lacked the beauty of the baths on Asgard. He shuffled to the toilet and relieved his bladder at last, after working out how the knobs worked on the shower; he washed quickly and wrapped a towel around his waist.

Turning towards the door with shorts in hand, Loki finds it already open, a man stands in the doorway with a wash bag under his arm and smiles politely. Loki fixes a sneer onto his face whilst observing the intruder. His head is shaven close to the scalp with stubble covering his jaw and chin. His eyes almost black consume his face, giving a dangerous air about him. His muscular bulk takes up most of the doorway, his top stretching to contain his arms. Loki's gaze drifts down to the mans middle, he wears tights boxers that show definition of the hips and groin. Strong legs complete the appraisal, looking up Loki nods his approval at the man and steps to the side to let him enter.

Switching positions the man extends his hand. Gripping Loki's hand he growls out his name "Nathan". Being arms length apart Nathan takes the opportunity to evaluate Loki in return. Droplets of water still cling to Loki's chest, Nathans eyes linger on the other man's chest, Loki's defined stomach entrancing him some. Feeling Nathan's gaze searing into him, Loki feels his arousal build. Has long has it been since he'd been in the presence of someone other than his brother?

"L..Alfie" Loki smiles, hoping his mistake came off as a slur. Letting go of Nathan's hand he retreats to his room. Nathan stares at the open doorway a few moments longer, wondering whom the new guy is.

Closing the door behind him, Loki rips the towel from his waist, revealing his hardening erection. He grips the base of his cock tightly; remembering all the times in his cell where he'd been interrupted from giving himself a worthy release. He starts to stroke himself slowly, envisioning Nathan in the shower with his muscular hands running soap over his neck and chest, the water cascading around him.

Loki lets out a small moan, picking up the pace he starts to move swiftly over his cock, gripping it tighter in hopes of a quick and easy satisfaction. His other hand moves up to tweak a nipple, hardening it to be pulled on. His cock now fully erect is too thick for his hand to grip fully. Pulling hard on his nipple Loki bends his knees and feels his orgasm building.

An image of Nathan doing the same sends Loki's body into over drive; his cock starts to twitch just before he explodes onto the door of the wardrobe. He continues to pump himself, allowing for every drop of come to leave his cock and drip down the wooden boards.

Using the towel Loki cleans himself and the wardrobe before getting dressed in the jeans from the day before. Searching inside the wardrobe he finds many articles of clothing hanging up already, pulling a black tee over his head he lets out a sigh. How could Thor believe this was a punishment?

Leaving his room, Loki walks down the hall, glancing at Nathan's room he smiles to himself. He locates the stairs to the right of Nathan's room, the dark wood is warm to the touch and the pale green wallpaper gives the stairwell a regal look. Portraits line the wall, men and women all in Victorian garb. Loki finds himself envying their clothes, the jeans and tee currently wears don't feel right for him.

Thinking back to his time in New York, he cannot remember anyone dressed in such clothing. How he wishes he could have a suit and scarf back, maybe Kate would find him the appropriate garments?

Arriving at the bottom of the stairs, Loki pushes through the only door available to him. Before him is a room filled with dark furnisher; love seats, stools, tables and chairs, nearly all occupied with men and women of various ages and dress. Looking around he spots a bar to his right and a vacant stool which he soon takes as his own.

As soon as he touches down, the bartender is in front of him, glass in hand enquiring what beverage he would require. Not knowing what they pass as a good beverage on Earth, Loki asks for the most asked for drink in the house. He is given a short glass filled with brown liquid and ice cubes. He smiles his thanks and takes a sip. A sharp taste of smoke and wood fills his mouth; Loki's eyes open wide in surprise, the taste is exquisite on his tongue.

"Delicious, what is it?" he asks the bartender, bewildered that the human race could invent something so divine.

"Basil Hayden's whiskey sir" the bartender nods and gravitates towards another guest ready to order.

Sipping on his whiskey now and again, Loki glances around the room to evaluate the kind of humans he will be expected to converse with in the coming days, or weeks or even months, Odin forbid Thor keeps him here for years to come.

The rest of the patrons at the bar consist of other gentlemen having a quiet drink to their selves, most dressed in the type of suits Loki prefers on himself. None of them capture his attention as Nathan did before. The nearest cluster of seats are taken up by a group of women, all seeming to be in their late twenties and wearing pink sashes over their shoulders.

In the far corner a woman stands up whilst laughing brightly, Loki is taken aback by her appearance. Kate is wearing a deep green dress that dips low at the front and back to reveal her milky skin. She picks up a tray filled with empty glasses and makes her way towards the bar.

"What kind of punishment is this brother?" He murmurs to himself, crunching up his face in thought whilst finishing off his drink. Signalling for another he watches Kate weave through the tables, stopping here and there to pick up glasses, the smile never leaving her face.

**Please leave me a review! I want to know your thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all, I hope you're enjoying my little story so far. I'm sorry it was so slow going, I just like to set the scene is all. The song mentioned in this is by Rihanna, and it just seemed to fit in my head. ENJOY!**

The bartender placed a second whiskey into Loki's hand whilst Kate entrapped his gaze. He could make out more and more of her outfit as she drew closer. The fit was tight around her waist and hips, coming to a place just above Kate's knee. Her long legs slipped past one another as she weaved through the tables, her pale flesh making contact with every step. Her heels clinked and clanked on the wooden floorboards, giving her an altogether commanding presence.

Loki fixed a smile onto his face, replacing the open eyed gawk look he had fashioned moments before. To his dismay Kate drifted past him and vacated through a door on the bars left, heavy music with a strong beat drifted through to his place at the bar as she opened the door, soon disappearing as it slid shut.

"Where does that door lead to?" Loki asks the bartender, gesturing at the door Kate had just past through.

The bartender smirks, "the club sir" he replied, "feel free to explore". The look in the bartenders eye put Loki on edge, however he nodded his thanks, finished his drink in one gulp and made his way to the door.

Pressing his hand up against the wooden door, he could feel the music's beat penetrating the wood. Why don't humans use a more advanced material for such things?

Pushing forward, the music hits him before the sight before his eyes.

_DISTURBIA…_

_DISTURBIA…._

_DISTURBIAAAAAAA…._

The boom of the bass seemed to only exist for the men and women crowded around him. Couples were everywhere, men and women, men and men, women and women, women with men and men and more women. To Loki's eyes it looked like a group dance as a prelude to sex.

This is only confirmed when his eyes lock on three humans in the corner. A woman who could easily pass as a Valkyrie sits in a deep-set chair, her long black locks tumbling down around her, covering her shoulders and breasts. One nipple pokes out between the strands, standing to attention. A look of deep boredom etched on her face as she slowly caresses her breast, giving the lone nipple a hard tug.

At her studded heeled feet kneel a man and a woman, both naked and kneeling either side of her parted legs. The woman with fiery red hair massages the faux-Valkyries left leg, stroking and kissing her tenderly, whereas the male lays his head on her thigh, his hand hidden within her folds. They both take turns sneakily licking and sucking at the black maidens clit.

The red head stops stroking and kissing the faux-Valkyries leg, her mind solely on the pleasure her tongue can inflict. A hand grips her hair in a tight bunch and yanks her mouth away. Loki looks to the culprits face, he can't make out what the faux-Valkyrie is saying to the red head, only that she is scolding her with her tongue.

The red head's bottom lip trembles, her hands immediately returning to her mistress's thigh. She smiles sweetly, trying to placate the dark haired woman. She is given a hard smack on the head and then dismissed. Her mistress leans back, a scowl now burdening her beautiful face.

Loki feels his dick harden at the thought of the faux-Valkyrie being taught a lesson by himself, he was more than willing to give it a try. Although he had to admit to himself that it would be just as exciting, or maybe more so to be the one at her feet.

A moan sounds out a few feet from Loki, he turns to see his bathroom intruder Nathan on his knees in the middle of the throng of dancing people. A man stands before him, black as night, his hips rocking his cock in and out of Nathan's firm lips.

Loki watches as Nathan grips the other mans shaft, squeezing now and again as he takes the mans cock inside his mouth again and again. Nathan's other hand rests near the mans anus, his fingers brushing back and forth over his opening.

Loki's thoughts are taken back to just an hour or so earlier when he had exploded all over his wardrobe with thoughts of Nathan in the shower playing with himself.

The man who resembles Heimdall grips Nathan's hair tightly. Loki laughs to himself at the comparison to the gatekeeper. He must've been louder than he thought, the Heimdall look a like locks eyes with Loki, never before having backed down before, Loki stares right back, not even blinking.

The man smiles broadly, leaning his head back he keeps eye contact with Loki and lets out a low moan followed by small grunts. Nathan makes a strangled noise and a dribble of come seeps out of the corner of his lips. Loki smiles back at the man before glancing down at Nathan, not wanting to miss his reaction to the encounter.

He see's Nathans adams apple bob as, the come slips down his throat. Instead of backing off, Nathan reaches out with his tongue and cleans off the rest of the mans cock, slurping along the mans shaft. After he completes that job he stands, running his hands up the other mans sides, gripping his bum ever so slightly.

Nathan pushes his hands into the black mans hair and leans in close, bringing his lips to the others with a smile. Their tongues dive for one another, Nathans still coated in a few drops of come.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Loki catches the flash of a green dress against deathly pale skin. He blinks, trying to clear his vision; the air is thick and clouded around him.

He takes in a deep breath only to rack out a heavy, lethargic cough. Loki pounds his chest, trying to rid himself of the terrible feeling. His eyes grow heavy, loosing his footing, Loki drifts to the ground.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED SOME FEEDBACK. WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN? WHAT DO YOU WANT TO HAPPEN?**


End file.
